What If 1
by FatLady712
Summary: Ok Black followed Peter but what if he went back to the house to say goodbye to his friends and meet Hargid there... Went back though, made sight changes and what have you not
1. Chapter 1

*Note - I do not own or claim to own anything-

This is a what if story that I wrote down a while ago

* * *

><p>Sirius Black landed his bike near the house, he had it running silent because the last time he forgot, he woke up little Harry and was forced by Lily to rock the kid asleep which really seem to take forever. Black knew then that he never wanted to do that again, but then again with what just happen Black was tempted to make noise to see if he could will Lily to come to out again just to know that what happen wasn't true. Black thought of all the things he could do and cursed the fact this was something he couldn't do. He stopped thinking when he saw a shadow moving though the house, it was to big to be Lily or James so who could it be?<p>

"Hagrid?" Sirius Black whispered to himself when the shadow came into some light and he could finally see who it was. Then it hit him that Hagrid was in fact holding something. "Hagrid!" He shouted to get the man's attention and it worked since Hagrid was walking over to him.

"Sirius Black what are you doing here?" Was the first thing that Hagrid asked which everyone could understand why.

"Well can I take Harry?"

Hargid shook his head, "Sorry but Dumbledore told me to take Little Harry to him."

"Can I see him?" This was something that Hagrid couldn't really say no to. After looking at Harry Black got an idea. "Can I go with you? Please?" When Black saw Hagrid pause he went on. "We can take the bike, although you would have to drive it." Looking back at the bike, the side car was just to small for Hargid even though it was enchanted to be big on the inside.

"All right." Hagrid didn't add that it was only because he didn't have a way to get Harry to Dumbledore. "But I am holding him."

Sirius Black nodded, he knew that was going to happen but this might help if he could talk to Dumbledore about what happened with everything.

It was a short while later that Hagrid saw Harry was asleep, he tried to tell Sirius Black this to see he was asleep. It was one of those funny things, Hagrid guessed.

* * *

><p>Landing where Dumbledore was, Hargid was shocked when Sirius Black didn't wake up, and it seemed that Dumbledore was shocked to see Sirius Black with him. Saying goodbye to Harry was hard since Hargid knew that the Dursleys would not like little Harry but it seemed Dumbledore wasn't going to change his mind about it. "What about Sirius Black?" Hagrid asked pointing to Black who still was sleeping.<p>

"Take him to the school, I will be there soon."

* * *

><p>When Sirius Black woke up he wasn't in the side car in fact he was in a nice chair that made him think of when he was in trouble with Dumbledore. He jerked awake as Dumbledore walked in.<p>

"For a minute there, I didn't think that you were going to wake up tonight." Dumbledore said with a small smile, "Now I do have to ask you what happened tonight and earlier today infact. It seems that some people are saying a few things that I would like to be untrue."

From the look in the Dumbledore's eyes Sirius Black knew what had been said. "Well I can't tell you everything because," Sirius Black sighed. "Well friends shouldn't say something that will get others in trouble."

Dumbledore nodded at this, "Who do you need to be here?"

"Lupin."

* * *

><p>It was going to take a few days for to find Lupin they found out but in that time Sirius Black became a wanted man. All he told Dumbledore was that Peter got the best of him when he had the rat trapped. All it took was to shout that Black had betrayed the Potters then to blow up the street and get away. Now Black knew that Dumbledore knew that Black was keeping something from him but until Lupin got there it wasn't going to be said.<p>

Two days later was when Cornelius Fudge showed up and despite Sirius Black saying he would do anything to prove that he wasn't the one, Fudge took him away. Blacked wait for a day in court to prove that he didn't do it and started counting the days till he would get that day.


	2. Chapter 2

*Note - I do not own or claim to own anything-

-Please give reviews and please be nice-

Sirius Black lost track of time, he was able to keep track for the first five years but the guards moved him once they saw the walls or it might of been the fact that he was out living everyone else that came there with him. Other way it was colder and there were more death eaters. Looking out at Fudge, Sirius Black was shocked to see the paper so of course he asked Fudge for it. Sirius Black said something about missing doing the word puzzle which was true. As Fudge give it to him, Black was glad that he found a way out.

* * *

><p>(for things not to be to boring- that is for me Harry and his friends are on the train, since this is very dull to write about, if you need something here think of the book)<p>

* * *

><p>After Fudge left from telling Albus Dumbledore about Sirius Black getting out and how he would be coming to Hogwarts. Fudge thought this because Sirius Black keep whispering 'Hes at Hogwarts' in his sleep, Dumbledore thought that it might be someone else and went though who Black who want to see that he would in fact break out to see. Going though the list in his head he was shocked to see a big dog enter his office.<p>

"Well you look like a grim," Dumbledore said with his usual smile, "but Fawkes can see you. So what are you, a normal dog?"

This is when the dog became Black, "Well Fudge got here fast, I need your help." He then pulled out a paper and began to talk.

* * *

><p>Lupin was shocked when getting to Hogwarts Dumbledore asked for a meeting in his office afterwards.<p>

The whole meal Lupin tried to think what the headmaster could want with him when the school year had just started. It couldn't be to say that they had another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher since in the speech that Dumbledore was giving he just welcomed Lupin. So what could it be, nothing that Snape knew about since the potions master was still giving him a dark look. So that gave Lupin the whole meal to try to think what it was.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black paced the headmaster's office, wondering if there was a chance that Fudge might come back. Just in case Sirius Black decided to wait as a dog, this way not only could he hear anyone coming near the office but he could smell them to.<p>

It seemed like a long time to him when Black heard Dumbledore coming back with someone else. Not knowing what to do Black hid under the desk to see Dumbledore come in with Lupin.

"I really am not sure why you wanted to ..." Lupin stopped talking as he couldn't help but sniff the air. Even though Dumbledore was there, Lupin wanted to tear something apart to find that smell.

"Maybe it was a good thing you hid," Dumbledore said while going around his desk to pick up the news paper that was there. "Look at this then you will understand." He then passed it to Lupin.

It took one minute for Lupin to see what was in the picture but it took a bit longer then that for what it meant. "Oh no," Lupin said when he finally got it. "Sorry Padfoot." Lupin started to look around the room when Sirius Black came out from under the desk.

"So when can we get him?" Was the only thing out of his mouth.

This is when Dumbledore looked really sad, "Sirius Black I need you to go back and let us take care of this."

* * *

><p>It seemed like forever but Sirius Black agreed to go back, but told Dumbledore if his soul was sucked out who ever did it would become the first panking dementor ever. Even though this got them to laugh a little, Dumbledore and Lupin knew that they had to work fast.<p>

Remus had one question, "do you think that it is possible?"

"He was the first wizard to get out of there, who knows what we can do when we put our minds to it."


	3. Chapter 3

*Note - I do not own or claim to own anything-

-Please give reviews and please be nice-

It seemed like a bad idea but Sirius Black had some faith that Dumbledore knew what he was doing by asking him to go back. He wished that he really didn't have to do it, a week later Sirius Black found himself sneaking to break in to prison. Which even though that was a prank that might get his soul sucked out it should be worth the look on Fudge's face as he saw Black back in the room. It was a short while later that Sirius Black was back in the cell, with less dementors around it didn't seem that bad around here.

* * *

><p>"So do you think that Sirius Black is back there now?" Lupin asked even though it had only been a week. They had just come back from dinner at the great hall.<p>

Just before Dumbledore could ask the fire place went bright green letting them know that someone was going to come though.

"Hello Fudge, what brings you here?" Dumbledore asked while Lupin stayed silent.

"Well it seems that Sirius Black is back in his cell, we don't know when he got back but know it was after dinner yesterday. It seems that well what do you think?"

"I think I have someone for you to meet." As Fudge looked around nodded towards Lupin who returned the nod then back to Dumbledore who had a old rat in a cage. The cage it self looked like the rat, like it had seen better times. "Now I know what you are thinking Fudge but rest asured that you will know this rat." Dumbledore pulled out the rat and pointed his wand towards the rat.

Dumbledore only let go when a flash of blue-white light came from the wand. It was like the rat was held in the air for a moment then it was like watching a speeded-up film of growning. When it stopped there was a short man, who everyone knew.

"Peter Pettigrew..." Fudge whispered like he thought that it was a ghost in front of him.

It was then that Peter tried to run for it, in no time Peter was tied up it seemed from two spells.

"Now as I was saying before our guest tried to leave, Black didn't kill Pettigrew but he still may pay for something in the end."

* * *

><p>Sirius Black was getting colder but he thought it was just because the dementors that were out had come back. This was after last night when he had come in as dinner came around, so he had been back for a whole day. Then he saw three of them coming towards the door and knew that this wasn't good.<p>

* * *

><p>For an old man Dumbledore could be very fast, and this was a good thing since entering the prison all the dementors were going to where Sirius Black was. This meant that even though Sirius Black came back they were going to perform the kiss any way. It seemed that it was by luck that Dumbledore had sent the patronous since Sirius Black pale and there was something white above him that was floating towards the dementor.<p>

It was agreed that Sirius Black couldn't stay there and await court since the dementors would only try again. Pettigrew was another story all together, and Fudge set up the hearing for two days from then.

* * *

><p>When Lupin, Dumbledore with Sirius Black got to Hogwarts they soon came across another issuse.<p>

"What is he doing here?" Snape looked from Sirius Black who was barely awake waving with a smile on his face to Lupin and Dumbledore both somewhat holding him.

"All in good time," Dumbledore said as he helped him down on the bed. "First we need ..." He stopped as Madam Pomfrey started to say no pointing to Black. This was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

* I own nothing*

*warning spelling and gammer are going to be bad due to computer is no longer fixing it for me*

-Also wish me luck and give reveiws-

* * *

><p>Madam Pomfrey might of said no to taking care of Sirius Black but soon realized that it went against who she was as a person. So she felt she had to take care of Sirius Black. It wasn't until Dumbledore said that Peter Pettigrew was alive and had betrayed the Potters that made her glad that she was helping.<p>

"Will you need me for anything?" Snape asked in his normal tone.

Dumbledore smiled, "Hopefully we will not need you but if you could make something that will make Sirius Black better faster since Fudge is going to take this to trial soon. It would be best if he looked better then this. And yes I do not need to be remind what he did," Snape looked put off that Dumbledore was once putting that under the rug as it was. However it looked that Dumbledore wasn't done with what he wanted to say. "The Grangers brought up a few things up with me last year about Harry that seems to be over looked. That being said please know there are other ways to get back at someone." With that Dumbledore walked away waving for Lupin to follow him.

"Thanks for the potions by the way." Was the only thing Lupin said as he followed Dumbledore.

Snape frowned, there was something going on that Dumbledore didn't want to tell him about. Putting those thoughts aside, Snape saw that the faster that he was done the faster Black would be out of his hair.

* * *

><p>Sirius woke up to the smell of the hospital wing in Hogwarts, somewhere he never thought he would be again. Then again he thought that last night was a dream, that was proved to be wrong which meant that he would have to do something that well he just didn't want to do it.<p>

"So you are awake," the voice of Severus Snape came from the side of him. Sirius couldn't help but laugh, James would have more likely said it was fate. Lily would of said you brought this upon your self which seemed to make more sense. "I am not here to serve you, I would rather feed myself to a dragon then to help you."

"Sorry." Sirius fought to get his laughing under control.

"Sorry for making a fool out of youself, well you have been doing that for years. Why say sorry now?" Severus push a bottle into Sirius' hands.

"No, when the thing was about to happen." Sirius didn't want to think how close it had been. "I never meant for you to get hurt, I thought that you knew what he was... I never thought that you would go. Peter came up with it, I went along with it.." Sirius looked up from the bottle, "You were smart, I mean you knew all the short cuts in potions so I thought that you really knew."

"I didn't now drink."

Sirius frowned and drank it, as Snape turned to leave he heard "Could you forgive Remus, he didn't know at all and he would never bite anyone. I don't think he ever has." Snape kept walking, he had enough to think about without this.

* * *

><p>*AN - Story sucks might just delete it, funny thing is I was only using last names for most of the people in the story. Found that out going though it, trying to see what I was writing here.


End file.
